Durch nichts zu ersetzen
by Aello
Summary: Minerva McGonagall macht sich so ihre Gedanken zum täglichen Schauspiel im Lehrerzimmer, in dessen Mittelpunkt der Meister der Zaubertränke steht... (Leicht modifizierte Übertragung der Story "Can't beat the feeling")


Durch nichts zu ersetzen  
  
By Aello  
  
A/N: Dies ist nicht einfach nur die wörtliche Übersetzung der englischen Version "Can't beat the feeling". Ich habe hier und da etwas hinzugefügt oder ausgelassen, um das Ganze stimmig und vor allem "klingend" zu machen - und hoffe, daß mir das gelungen ist. Ein Versuch, mich nach umfassender Lektüte Mortiannas literarischer... hm, Ergüsse mal in meiner Muttersprache mit dem Phänomen Slash und Snape (eine wirklich ausgesprochen anregende Kombination) auseinanderzusetzen, der sich für mich gelohnt hat. Ob Euch das Resultat auch gefällt, werde ich ja an den Reviews sehen.  
  
Für Mortianna - You're really a-musing! (-;  
  
***  
  
A/N: Gut, ich sollte "ernsthafte" Arbeit für die Uni erledigen, aber da war etwas, um das meine Gedanken zu kreisen begannen und das ich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen konnte (wollte?). Vor Jahren gab es mal einen Werbespot für ein koffeinhaltiges Brausegetränk mit einem, naja, nicht zu verachtenden Kerl. Die Handlung ist schnell erzählt. Der Typ kommt regelmäßig an diesem Bürofenster vorbei und zieht dann sein Hemd aus, nur um eine Dose dieses zuckersüßen Getränkes in seinen Hals zu leeren. Während die Sekräterinnen im Raum hinter dem Fenster seinen Luxuskörper mit den Auge förmlich verschlingen. Erinnert ihr Euch? Was wäre wenn dieser Werbespot an einer ganz bestimmten Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst gedreht würde und darin ein schnuckeliger... äh, Meister der Zaubertränke auftauchte? Alberne Idee? Vielleicht ja, aber eigentlich ist mir das egal, denn in Wahrheit sind die Forschungsarbeit über alleinerziehende Mütter und Väter, an der ich saß - und Alan Rickman, der einfach so... so... (ergänzt, was auch immer Euch einfällt, seid ja nicht so schüchtern wie ich an dieser Stelle! Um das zu schreiben, was mir zuerst durch den Kopf ging, bin ich wirklich zu gut erzogen, darum habe ich mich mit mir selbst auf folgendes geeinigt)... zum Anbeißen ist.  
  
Pairing(s): McGonagall/Snape, Hooch/Snape  
  
Rating: R (Erst dachte ich, das könnte als "G" durchgehen. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, diese Gedanken McGonagalls niederzuschreiben. Wen wundert das - es geht immerhin um Snape...)  
  
Summary: Minerva McGonagall macht sich so ihre Gedanken zum täglichen Schauspiel im Lehrerzimmer, in dessen Mittelpunkt der Meister der Zaubertränke steht...  
  
Disclaimer: Einfach unfair, alle diese HP-Charaktere gehören JKR, ich hab' sie lediglich ausgeliehen und werde sie unversehrt zurückgeben. Indianerehrenwort!  
  
*  
  
  
  
Es ist jeden Tag das gleiche Schauspiel im Lehrerzimmer. Und ich muß gestehen, daß ich es jeden Tag genieße und einzig und allein aus diesem Grund dafür sorge, rechtzeitig aus dem Klassenzimmer rauszukommen - wobei "rechtzeitig" nicht unbedingt mit dem Pausenzeichen zu tun hat.  
  
Ich öffne die Türe zum Lehrerzimmer in dem Wissen, daß ich die erste bin. Die Zeiger der Uhr stehen auf sieben vor zwölf. Sieben Minuten die das Warten wert sind, jede einzelne Sekunde. Ich schlendere hinüber zu meinem Platz während meine Augen seinen Stuhl fixieren und das bißchen Platz, das er auf dem großen, ovalen Eichentisch in Anspruch nimmt. Ein Stapel Bücher, ein Federkiel und ein Fäßchen schwarzer Tinte, verschiedene kleine Phiolen und Glasfläschchen und die grüne Porzellantasse mit der kleinen silbernen Schlange. Sein Slytherin-Kaffeebecher, ein Geschenk des Kollegiums zu seinem letzten Geburtstag.  
  
An meinem Platz angekommen staple ich meine Bücher vor mir auf den Tisch und setze mich. Seufzend schlage ich ein Buch auf und mache mir selbst vor, unheimlich mit Vorbereitungen für den Nachmittagsunterricht beschäftigt zu sein. Doch wie könnte ich mich auf Transfigurationen konzentrieren, wenn ich weiß, was sich in sechs Minuten vor meinen Augen abspielen wird?  
  
Ich blättere abwesend in dem Buch und die Türe fliegt auf. Sybil tritt ein und ich kann ihr zusehen, wie sie seine Sachen anstarrt - wie ich nur eine Minute zuvor - während sie ihren Platz direkt neben dem meinem ansteuert. Sie setzt sich und wir werfen uns vielsagende Blicke zu, dann wenden wir uns unseren jeweiligen Vorbereitungen zu.  
  
Der nächste, der eintrifft ist meistens Albus in Begleitung von Remus. Ich kann sie schon auf dem Gang lebhaft diskutieren hören, doch in dem Moment, in dem sich die Türe langsam öffnet und den Blick auf die Tasse freigibt, verstummen sie für einen Moment, mustern die Tasse mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Verzückung. Dann nehmen sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf und setzten sich, reden weiter, doch sie erscheinen beide ziemlich abgelenkt. Von Zeit zu Zeit schweift der Blick eines der beiden ab und wandert durch den Raum, nur um von der grünen Tasse mit der silbernen Schlange, wie von einem Magneten angezogen zu werden, um für einige Moment darauf zu ruhen.  
  
Eine Minute vor zwölf sind die Plätze um den Tisch belegt. Fast alle. Zwei nebeneinanderstehende Stühle sind immer noch leer. Lachen und Kichern und der Klang angeregter Unterhaltungen erfüllen den Raum, bis die Türe geöffnet wird. Die Gespräche verstummen, obwohl wir sofort sehen, daß es noch nicht die Sensation des Tages ist. Keira tritt ein und runzelt die Stirn, verwirrt von der Stille und den fragenden Blicken, die sie auf sich spürt. Einen ungezogenen Kommentar ablassend, geht sie auf einen der freien Plätze zu während die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen werden.  
  
Die Zeiger der Uhr wandern auf zwei nach zwölf und die Tür fliegt auf. Auftritt des Meisters der Zaubertränke, auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Die angeregten Unterhaltungen werden auf einen Schlag unterbrochen, statt dessen wird heftig geflüstert, während er zu seinem Stuhl schreitet. Paare neugieriger Augen folgen jeder seiner Bewegungen, und es sind nicht nur die Lehrerinnen, die ihn sehnsüchtig anschmachten.  
  
"Er sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus, der arme Kerl..."  
  
"Mürrisch, aber unheimlich anziehend..."  
  
"Sieht fast so aus, als hätte er heute morgen vergessen, sich zu rasieren." - "Sieht aber total sexy an ihm aus."  
  
"Er sollte mal wieder zum Friseur gehen."  
  
"Gottwiesexy!"  
  
"Kalte Dusche!"  
  
Seine schwarze Robe flattert um seinen Körper, ebenso wie ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen seines langen schwarzen Haares, das sein Gesicht mit den klassischen, aristokratischen Zügen umrahmt. Mit einem Seufzer läßt er sich auf den Stuhl gleiten. Eine unglaublich natürlich wirkende und verwirrend lässig-geschmeidige Bewegung, die wohlige Schauer durch meinen Körper laufen läßt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und seine Lippen öffnen sich einen winzigen Spalt als er ganz leise stöhnt. Ein Ausdruck der Erschöpfung - oder des Ekels. Abhängig davon, welche Klasse er zuletzt unterrichtet hat. Für einen Moment hält er absolut still und die Unterhaltungen werden fortgesetzt als offensichtlich wird, daß wir ihn alle anstarren.  
  
Obwohl alle wieder in ihre Gespräche oder angeblichen Vorbereitungen vertieft sind, hat jeder ein Auge auf ihn, mindestens. Und ich bilde da keine Ausnahme.  
  
Er läßt die Hände durch seine schwarzen Haare gleiten und streicht eine Strähne dieser seidigen Pracht hinter sein rechtes Ohr. Aber die Hand verweilt dort nicht lange. Die geschmeidigen Finger wandern weiter zum Kinn, hinunter entlang des fahlen, schlanken Halses. Seine Hand gleitet über seine Kehle und macht Halt am Kragen, wo seine linke der rechten Hand zur Hilfe eilt und erfahrene Finger die obersten Knöpfe der Weste und des Hemdes öffnen. Den Blick freigeben auf mehr dieser köstlichen, milchig- weißen Haut. Während ich mich dabei ertappe, mein tägliches Mantra zu murmeln: "Noch nicht aufhören! Noch nicht aufhören!"  
  
An diesem Punkt fühle ich ein Zittern durch meinen Körper laufen und, die Augen von diesem betörenden Anblick abwendend, fange Sybils Blick auf, der all jene unaussprechlichen Dinge reflektiert, die mir durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Und augenblicklich erröte ich. Kaum habe ich mich gefangen, von ihrem aufmunternden Lächeln ermutigt, wandert mein Blick zurück zu ihm.  
  
Er massiert seine Schläfen und schlägt seine Augen auf. Seine Augen, zwei unergründlich tiefschwarze Seen, wandern über den Tisch, er sucht nach dem Kaffee. Nun, manchmal sorge ich selbst gewissenhaft dafür, daß kein Tropfen mehr vorhanden ist. Zu meiner eigenen Verteidigung möchte ich anmerken, daß die Art und Weise, mit der er den Zauberspruch flüstert, der seine Tasse füllt, mich zu Wachs in seinen Händen werden ließe, spräche er so zu mir - ohne die störende Anwesenheit der lieben Kollegen.  
  
"Verdammt, gibt's denn keinen Kaffee mehr?" Klingt seine dunkle, wohltönende Stimme und augenblicklich richten sich zwölf Paare neugieriger Augen auf ihn und zwölf Köpfe schütteln ein "nein". Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren zückt er seinen Zauberstab und ihn auf die leere Tasse richtend zaubert er eine Portion des heißen, schwarzen Getränks.  
  
Das ist genau der Moment, in dem sogar Remus Lupin nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumrutscht. Manchmal sehe ich mir nicht die Hauptattraktion sondern das Publikum an. Doch nicht heute, heute beobachte ich Severus.  
  
Seine eleganten, schlanken Finger umschlingen den Griff der Tasse, die er langsam zu seinem Mund führt. Die sinnlichen Lippen schürzend bläst er auf die dampfende Flüssigkeit und meine Phantasie fügt verschiedene andere Situationen hinzu, in denen diese Lippen so aussähen. Natürlich helfen mir diese Gedanken nicht im mindesten, mich zu entspannen, doch wer bin ich, daß ich dieser Versuchung widerstehen könnte?  
  
Schließlich scheint der Kaffee kalt genug, um genossen zu werden und vorsichtig setzt er die Tasse an. Mit kleinen Schlucken trinkt er und stellt die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich würde alles geben, um einmal an der Stelle der Tasse zu sein." Flüstert Sybil mir zu und lächelt ein eindeutig zweideutiges Lächeln. Ich kann mir nicht verkneifen, diese Vorgabe aufzugreifen und mir eine Gedächtnisnotiz zu machen, um später in der Bücherei noch nach einem sehr speziellen Transfigurationsbuch zu suchen. Animagus hin oder her, einmal der Rand der Tasse zu sein und von diesen Lippen berührt zu werden! Was für ein Leben - ich beneide einen einfachen Kaffeebecher!  
  
Er greift nach einem Buch und beginnt, darin zu lesen. Mit einer Hand hält der das Buch vor seiner Brust, während die andere lässig am Griff der Tasse ruht. Sein Ausdruck ist konzentriert, seine Augen wandern von Zeile zu Zeile. Von Zeit zu Zeit nickt er kaum merklich, als stimmte er dem Autor zu. Manchmal wölbt sich seine linke Augenbraue, oder zwischen den Brauen bildet sich eine Furche, wenn er wortlos widersprechend den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
Dann hebt er die Tasse an, ohne die Augen von seinem Buch abzuwenden. Er bewegt seine Hand, samt Tasse, langsam zu seinem Kopf, die Lippen geschürzt, vorsichtig nach der Tasse tastend. Manchmal vergißt er, die Tasse abzusetzen und sein Arm stoppt inmitten der Bewegung, schwebt Zentimeter über der Tischplatte.  
  
Selten, sehr selten erscheint der Anflug eines Lächelns um seine Augen- und Mundwinkel. Nicht ganz ein Lächeln, kaum mehr als die Andeutung dessen. Wahrscheinlich, wenn etwas, das er gerade liest, ihn amüsiert - und er es selbst besser weiß als der Autor.  
  
Er stellt den Becher zurück und beginnt, seinen Zeigefinger im Kreis, am Rand des Bechers entlang, zu bewegen. Sein Kopf ist hinter dem Buch verborgen, und er hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung, daß fast der gesamte weibliche Lehrkörper sich vorstellt, wie diese Finger in derselben Art und Weise über ihre nackte Haut tanzt - in einer wesentlich intimeren Atmosphäre. Ich weiß, daß dem so ist, was ich über den Rest der männlichen Kollegen nicht definitiv sagen kann. Es gibt verschiedene Gerüchte, was Remus Lupin betrifft. Doch aus der Art und Weise, wie seine Augen am Meister der Zaubertränke während seiner mittäglichen Prozedur kleben, wage ich zu schließen, daß diese zumindest einen Funken Wahrheit beinhalten.  
  
Verschiedene Räusperer tönen und er hält plötzlich seine Hand still. Langsam senkt er das Buch ein wenig, nur drei, vier Zentimeter. Genug, um seinen Blick über den Rand des Buches nach links und nach rechts wandern lassen zu können, sich fragend, ob er etwas verpaßt hat. Seine Augen sind zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen und sein Blick ist stechend. Ich schaffe es, diesem Blick standzuhalten - einen Moment nur, dann schlage ich die Augen nieder und gebe vor, mich auf das Buch vor mir auf dem Tisch zu konzentrieren.  
  
Als ich unter halb geschlossenen Lidern wieder aufblicke, mustert Severus kritisch einen hochroten Remus Lupin. Nach einer Weile scheint er jedoch überzeugt, daß es nichts gibt, über das sich zu wundern lohnt und wendet sich wieder seinem Lesestoff zu. Er greift nach der Tasse und in dem Moment, da er sie am Mund ansetzt, klopft jemand mit Nachdruck an die Türe des Lehrerzimmers. Erschrocken verschüttet er den Kaffee über sich selbst und über den Tisch. Dreizehn Köpfe drehen sich zur Tür und Albus bittet den Besucher, einzutreten. Die Türe wird geöffnet und ein tritt Hagrid.  
  
"Hättest Du, nur ein einziges Mal, die Güte, nicht wie ein verdammter Idiot die Türe fast einzuschlagen, sondern zu versuchen, zivilisiert anzuklopfen?!" Schnauzt Severus und ich wende mich wieder zu ihm. Kaffee tropft von seinem Kinn, läuft an seinem Hals herunter, fließt über seine Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Auf das, was Hagrid stammelnd zu seiner Entschuldigung hervorbringt, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, noch auf Albus' beide Männer besänftigende Worte.  
  
Ich bin gefesselt vom Anblick der schwarzbraunen Flüssigkeit, die Severus' Kinn bedeckt und seinen Hals entlang läuft. Und von seinen gefährlich- ärgerlichen Blicken aus tiefschwarzen Augen in Hagrids Richtung. Eine Vision entfaltet sich vor meinem inneren Auge.  
  
~ Ich lehne mich über den Tisch und greife mit beiden Händen nach den Aufschlägen seiner Robe, um ihn näher zu mir heranzuziehen. Sein heißer Atem streift meinen Nacken und ich senke meinen Kopf über seine Schulter, um meine Lippen über sein Kinn und den Hals, die kaffee-getränkte Haut, gleiten zu lassen. Schnell öffnen meine Hände die Verschlüsse seiner Robe und die Knöpfe seiner Weste und entlocken ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Doch er hält still, als ich langsam den Kaffee von seinen Wangen lecke und legt willig den Kopf zur Seite, um mir besseren Zugang zu seinem Hals zu gewähren. Seine Hände wandern währenddessen an meinem Hals entlang, zu meinen Schultern, versuchen, mich näher zu ihm heranzuziehen. Ohne meine Lippen von ihm zu lösen klettere ich auf den Tisch und rutsche auf den Knien, ihm entgegen, zur gegenüberliegenden Seite. Mühsam schaffe ich es, mich auf die Kante zu setzen, und er versucht, meine Robe von den Schultern zu streifen. Sein Körper ist gefangen zwischen meinen Beinen und als er sich enger in meine Umarmung schmiegt, kann ich seine Erregung deutlich spüren. Sich zu mir herunterbeugend müht er sich an den Verschlüssen meiner Robe ab, während seine Lippen sich von meinem Kinn zu meinen Lippen tasten. Hungrig küßt er mich, sein Mund, die Lippen und die Zunge, schmecken bitter vom Kaffee. Er drückt mich sanft, aber mit Nachdruck nach hinten, seine Hände an meinen Schultern pressen mich auf die Tischplatte. Willig gebe ich nach und fühle seine Hand zielstrebig in meine Bluse gleiten. Warm legt sich seine Handfläche auf meine Haut, neugierige Fingerspitzen erkunden meine Brust, und ich stöhne in seinen Mund. ~  
  
Zitternd komme ich zu mir, zurück in das überfüllte, laute Lehrerzimmer. Ich blinzle und versuche, einzuordnen, wo ich bin und bemerke, daß Keira vorsichtig mit einer Serviette den Kaffee von Severus' Hals und Kinn tupft. Es braucht ein paar Augenblicke, um das, was ich sehe, zu begreifen. Die Art und Weise, wie er stillhält, ihr gewährt, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, macht ganz plötzlich Sinn. Einen Moment lang bin ich eifersüchtig, doch dann denke ich, daß sie genau das sein mag, was er verdient - was auch immer das heißen mag.  
  
Als ich den Kopf drehe, um meine Augen von dem glücklichen Paar abzuwenden, fange ich Albus' Blick auf, der mehr als zweideutig grinst. Meinen Blick bemerkend verschwindet das unverschämte Grinsen und seine blauen Augen funkeln mich herausfordernd an.  
  
Bevor ich darauf reagieren kann, knufft mich Sybil in die Seite und flüstert mir zu: "Hast du von den beiden gewußt?" Wahrheitsgemäß antworte ich, daß dem nicht so ist. Als ich aufsehe, stelle ich fest, daß die Uhrzeiger unerbittlich vorgerückt sind und es Zeit ist, zu den Klassenzimmern zurückzukehren. Stühle werden hastig zurückgeschoben, Bücherstapel wieder aufgenommen und Roben geglättet. Füße trappeln über den Steinboden und der Raum leert sich schneller als er sich gefüllt hat.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich Keira einen kleinen Kuß auf Severus' Wange drücken und erhasche sogar ihr geflüstertes "Vielleicht sollten wir mal Kaffee statt Schlagsahne versuchen." Seine Antwort ist lediglich eine gewölbte Braue. Als ich zur Türe gehe und mich frage, ob das ein Ja oder ein Nein ist, flüstert mir eine vertraute Stimme ins Ohr: "Könnte ich heute abend mal mit dir... reden? Die, äh, Lehrpläne für nächstes Jahr, Minerva." Ich drehe mich um und Albus lächelt mich an. Seine Augen haben immer noch das Funkeln wie vor ein paar Augenblicken.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich..." Beginne ich. "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, heute abend Aufsätze zu korrigieren, damit ich sie vor dem Wochenende erledigt habe."  
  
Er gluckst als sich die Türe hinter uns schließt und wir im leeren Flur stehen. Er lehnt sich zu mir: "Ich könnte die Hauselfen bitten, uns mit Kaffee zu versorgen, wenn dich das überzeugt, deine Pläne zu ändern..."  
  
ENDE  
  
Nachtrag: Snape trank koffeinfreien Kaffee ohne Milch oder Zucker (die Sahne wird für andere Dinge verwendet, die Madame Hooch erwähnt hat. Was auch immer sie mit dieser Bemerkung andeuten wollte, könnt ihr sehen, wenn ihr ganz fest die Augen schließt...). Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich angenommen, daß er Cola trinkt, Leute? Ich meine, er ist immerhin der Meister der Zaubertränke und sollte wissen, daß zuviel Zucker ganz und gar nicht gesund ist.  
  
Aber eines Tages tut er's vielleicht. Im Sommer, wenn es heiß ist und Albus Dumbledore zustimmt, einen Softdrink-Automaten um Lehrerzimmer aufstellen zu lassen (um die Hauselfen zu entlasten? Dank Hermine?).  
  
Oder Snape verzehrt in der Pause einen Riegel - schokoladenüberzogenes, süßes und klebriges Karamel. Einen, der schon schmilzt. All die Schokolade, die an seinen langen, schlanken Fingern klebt. Und fast das gesamte Kollegium fällt beim Anblick eines sich langsam und genüßlich die Finger sauber leckenden Severus in Ohnmacht. Okay, okay, ich breche an dieser Stelle ab. Doch ihr versteht, was ich meine?  
  
Übrigens, der Kaffee, den Albus Minerva kredenzte, wurde mit Zucker und Schlagsahne serviert. Weil er nicht in der Lage war, Keiras Bemerkung über die Schlagsahne aufzuschnappen, wußte er nicht um die anderen Verwendungen. Ob er das Ziel erreichte, das das Funkeln in seinen Augen reflektierte - überlasse ich Eurer Phantasie! 


End file.
